


Slut

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Slut Derek, Somnophilia, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles brightened right up at being acknowledged. “Boyd, my man! What are you still doing with this asshole here?”</p><p>"He’s got a car," Boyd suggested dryly.</p><p>Derek shoved at Boyd’s arm, before taking a seat on the other end of the couch so that there was a spot between them for Stiles to take. “See if I’m driving your ass anywhere after that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek leaned in the doorway to his little brother’s room where his little brother’s best friend was sitting without any sign of said little brother. “He already left.”

He didn’t bother to conceal a smirk when Stiles cursed under his breath, packing up his backpack in a huff.

"Relax, he got called into work," Derek said, taking pity on the kid. "Dog emergency."

Stiles dropped the backpack and stared at him. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

Derek shrugged and turned to walk away. “C’mon. I’m gonna order a pizza for me and Boyd. You can have some.” 

He could hear the noise of Stiles stomping after him, still in a tizzy about Derek’s joke. It wasn’t his fault Stiles looked best when he was ticked off, a red flush over his cheeks and eyes bright. 

"Thanks," Stiles muttered grudgingly, bumping against Derek’s shoulder as he rushed past him.

Boyd gave him a bland look that expressed far more than Derek really cared for once he showed up with Stilinski in tow. Giving one right on back until Boyd rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Hey, Stiles."

Stiles brightened right up at being acknowledged. “Boyd, my man! What are you still doing with this asshole here?”

"He’s got a car," Boyd suggested dryly.

Derek shoved at Boyd’s arm, before taking a seat on the other end of the couch so that there was a spot between them for Stiles to take. “See if I’m driving your ass anywhere after that.”

"Ladies, don’t fight over me," Stiles said, plopping down right between them, arms over the back of the couch and legs spread in a sprawl. "So, what’s the plan tonight? Wild night out?"

Boyd looked over him toward Derek before answering. “We’re stuck with you. Not really that exciting.”

"Harsh," Stiles replied, looking more amused than wounded by the insult. "I thought we were friends."

Derek scooted closer to him, smirking to himself as Stiles startled at the sudden proximity. “You have plans tonight?” 

He watched Stiles swallow, trying not to look at Derek while addressing him. It was only made worse when Boyd crowded in toward him on the other side. “Call of Duty,” Stiles blurted out. “I was gonna play a ton of Call of Duty. With Scott. But that’s not happening now, so I’m free. For anything.”

It turned a little desperate and high pitched at the end as Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ thigh. Stiles’ eyes were wide as he quickly looked over at Boyd as though to confirm this was happening at all. Or maybe just in front of him.

Boyd rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss Stiles now that he was facing that way. Derek bit his lip, watching as Boyd took control of the kiss, drawing it out.  He shifted his hand on Stiles’ thigh as they continued, cupping Stiles’ crotch through the jeans.

"Oh—oh god, this is actually happening," Stiles sputtered, jerking back from the kiss and bucking up against Derek’s hand.

"Yep," Derek replied, letting go of him there to pull Stiles in for a kiss of his own. And did Stiles ever open so sweetly for him, hesitantly responding to Derek’s tongue with his own after a short moment.

"Maybe now Derek’ll shut up about your cocksucking lips," Boyd said, taking over the task of working Stiles’ cock through his pants until he was make noises against Derek’s mouth.

Stiles fell back against the couch, looking dazed. “What?”

"Ignore Boyd," Derek said, not even bothering to glare at him as he pressed in against Stiles’ side to kiss his neck and push a hand up this ridiculous graphic t-shirt. "He’s an idiot."

There was a chuckle from Boyd as he got Stiles’ jeans unfastened and open. “Don’t ignore Boyd,” he muttered, getting his hand in to pulled Stiles out of his boxers to jerk him off.

"Oh god," Stiles babbled, shifting in place to fuck into Boyd’s hand. "Oh god, oh god. I’ve fallen down the stairs and gotten brain damage, haven’t I?"

To which Derek and Boyd exchanged a look over him before rolling their eyes. Derek took Stiles’ hand and placed it over his hard on to get a little more reciprocation happening. “You’re not hallucinating.”

Stiles glanced over at where his hand was, mouth falling open in a way that made Derek groan at the though to pressing the head of his cock all over those slick, pink lips. “That’s what a hallucination would say,” he insisted, but his hand curled around the hard line of Derek’s cock through the fabric of his pants.

"Fuck, Stiles," Derek groaned, abandoning his need to touch the kid to shamelessly hump the firm grip on him.

Once the shock if it seemed to wear off, Stiles got the kind of look Derek recognized as the one that preluded him and Scott getting into a ton of trouble. He turned his focus over to Boyd, reaching over to pull him in for a kiss as he continued to rub Derek.

And fuck wasn’t it nice to watch them kiss as Stiles’ pink little cock jerked in Boyd’s dark hand with the same spastic energy he’d always associated with the kid. It had Derek pushing Stiles’ hand away so he could move off the couch and onto his knees in front of Stiles before he could even think about what he was doing. He closed his mouth over the head of Stiles’ cock, moving down until he hit Boyd’s hand. 

"Oh, fuck, Derek," Stiles whined, having broken away from Boyd at some point when Derek was blowing him. "Fuck, this is. I mean."

Derek tilted his head to look up at the pair, not pulling his mouth off Stiles just yet. Even Boyd looked a little more affected than they’d planned on when the discussion of how they both wanted to fuck his little brother’s annoying friend had come up. He found his mouth slipping down further, tongue brushing over Boyd’s fingers where they were now only loosely curled around Stiles’ dick. Like a sort of out of body experience where he couldn’t figure out how or why he was even doing this.

"Derek," Boyd started to say before Stiles was rocking his hips up to fuck into Derek’s mouth as much as he could with the hand restraining him still. "Take off your pants," Stiles ordered, taking over the situation. "Take off your pants. I want to see him blow you too. Christ, this is porn. I’m living porn."

Boyd shot him a look at that and Derek couldn’t stop himself from nodding once, shoulders hunching slightly in embarrassment at how much he wanted it. How he’d dropped to his knees without even thinking about it to suck off Stiles. 

When Boyd pulled his hand off Stiles, it allowed the kid to grab hold of Derek’s hair and really fuck into his mouth. He was probably lucky that Stiles was still young enough that his cock didn’t end up choking him even as he used Derek like a hole to just mindlessly fuck into. And god help Derek, he couldn’t help but groan and whine around that dick as he let it happen.

"Fuck, that’s so good," Stiles whined above him.

Suddenly he was pulled off Stiles’ dick, drool and precum slicking his lips and chin and feeling as dazed as Stiles had looked before. “Now me,” Boyd said, holding his dick out like a fucking offering.

Derek licked his lips, feeling like he was drunk as he scooted over the few inches toward Boyd and taking him into his mouth with a little whine. Like that few seconds without a dick in his mouth was too much to handle. 

"Jesus, Derek," he could hear Boyd say, hands careful against the back of his head as he just held on rather than forcing Derek’s head down as Stiles had done. Instead, he rocked his hips to fuck a few inches at a time into Derek’s mouth. And he was thick, so fucking thick in Derek’s mouth that his jaw almost hurt to go around him.

It only took a few thrusts to get it all in, balls bouncing against Derek’s chin each time he used his mouth. “That’s so fucking sweet,” Boyd groaned, thighs shivering against Derek’s chest.

"You guys never did this before?" Stiles asked, shifting anxiously in Derek’s peripheral vision.

"No," Boyd bit out, pulling Derek off his dick with a lewd pop. "Fuck, do it all the time if I knew how much he liked it."

Derek flushed red and panted, trying to catch his breath as he knelt in front of them both on the couch. He was painfully hard in his jeans now. And all from just letting them fuck his mouth open. “I didn’t,” Derek protested weakly as the shame of their attention on him flashed through his body. “I don’t do this.”

"You should," Stiles said, pulling Derek closer by his shoulders. "You really, really should. All the time." He pressed the leaking tip of his cock against Derek’s lips until Derek opened up helplessly and sucked him down. Stiles was frantic little thrusts to Boyd’s smooth, deep thrusts. The different between them made Derek groan without meaning to. Made him struggle with his own pants to get them open so he could jerk himself off.

"Hurry up," Boyd rumbled, stroking Derek’s hair and jaw in a way that had Derek’s eye’s fluttering.

"Shut up," Stiles snapped, movements taking on a desperate edge. It almost made Derek gag when he brushed the back of his throat with how deep he was going. How deep he was making Derek just take it. "I’m gonna—"

A salty slickness hit the back of Derek’s mouth, enough at first that he could swallow it, but more kept coming until he could feel it leaking out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Stiiles’ cock was suddenly pulled out, but another spurt hit his lips and chin before Boyd was shoving his own dick to take it’s place. “Motherfucker,” he heard Boyd curse quietly, fucking his mouth desperately.

"He fucking swallowed," he could hear Stiles whisper. "God, it’s all over his face now too. Like a fucking slut."

Derek whimpered around Boyd’s dick, his cock jerked in his hand as the shame of the word made him feel like he was about to explode if he didn’t cum soon.

"You like that?" Boyd asked, holding onto Derek’s jaw as he worked his cock past his lip. "Slut?"

Derek whined again, squeezing his dick tight to keep from cumming from this. If he didn’t cum, it wasn’t true. But his reaction, the little desperate swallow around Boyd’s dick was enough to prove it was true to both him and Stiles.

"He’s our slut if he is one," Stiles chimed in, dragging himself off the couch to sit next to Derek. He reached over to curl his fingers over the head of Derek’s dick until he was groaning and squirming against Boyd’s hold. "Let us fuck your mouth anytime, right?" he whispered against Derek’s ear.

Boyd was panting now, hips working in short, forceful thrusts so Derek’s jaw was aching and his chin soaked with drool and Stiles’ cum. “Fuck, Derek,” he groaned, cumming just as hard as Stiles had.

Derek’s eyes rolled back as he swallowed, having to work harder at it this time with how much thicker Boyd was in his mouth. But Boyd didn’t linger in his mouth, he pulled out and shot the rest on his lips and cheeks, smearing it into Derek’s skin which his dick as Derek tried to catch his breath and not choke on the thick, salty cum still at the back of his throat.

Stiles forced Derek’s hand off his dick, but without the tight pressure of his hand at the base of his dick, Derek was shooting almost as soon as he was touched, slumping in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek woke up to a weight on his back, pinning him against the bed. something hard and slick rubbing against his bare ass. "What the hell?" he mumbled, trying to shake himself to full wakefulness.

"Shhh." A hand sealed over his mouth, hot breath panting against the back of his neck. "Not--not so loud," Stiles whispered, humping against Derek's ass without pause.

Derek rolled his eyes, peeling Stiles' hand away. "Shouldn't you be in Scott's room?" he asked, spreading his legs as far as his bunched up boxers allowed to get more of that smooth slide against his hole where Stiles had managed to wedge himself in his enthusiasm.

The head of Stiles' dick kept catching at the rim of Derek's hole, teasing him with each pass. But the angle wasn't right for Stiles to manage more than that. It made both of them groan each time it happened, the bed starting to squeak a little from the frantic force Stiles was exerting.

"Seriously?" Boyd muttered from the floor, groaning as he sat up from the sleeping bag. "You couldn't wait one night, Stilinski?"

Derek pressed his face against his pillow, flushed red at Boyd waking up to see him pinned in place like this.

"You'd do it too," Stiles mumbled, shifting in place as he reseated himself on the back of Derek's thighs. It was finally the right angle to start pushing the head of his dick into Derek's asshole, using whatever lube the idiot must have found to slick the way.

Derek's mouth dropped open at the stretch of it, so much better than his own finger. He groaned against the pillow, shaking slightly as Stiles just kept pressing in.

"Are you fucking him?" Boyd asked, voice suddenly much closer. One big, calming hand on the back of Derek's neck, soothing him with a little stroke down his back.

"Y-yes," Stiles stuttered out as he finally seemed to be fully inside Derek. "He's so tight. You're so tight." He pulled out completely before pushing back in and making Derek feel like he as on fire.

Derek moaned, much too loud for the time of night and how many people were still in the house. He couldn't help himself, couldn't ignore the swelling need that was pooling at the base of his spine as Stiles steadily fucked into him.

Boyd moved that hand around to cover his mouth like Stiles had before, moving in to take a seat on the bed where Derek's head was. He guided Derek over to rest his head on his thighs, watching Stiles fuck into him intently. "Can I?" he asked as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist like a lifeline. Once the questioned registered, Derek moaned against Boyd's hand again.

Stiles' rhythm stuttered as he pressed in deep. "Oh fuck, he just tightened up on me. You like the idea of us both fucking you open?" he gasped.

And Derek couldn't help up nod, humming against the hand over his mouth. He was so hard against the bed, dick pinned in place with just a tiny bit of friction each time Stiles fucked into him.

"Maybe," Stiles continued breathlessly. "Maybe we could both be in you at once. Like they do in porn. You like that?"

Derek nodded helplessly, watching as Boyd got the picture and shifted in place beneath Derek's head to get his boxers off. Once that happened, Derek was pressing forward as much as his position allowed in order to suck Boyd's dick down the base.

"Fuck, like that," Boyd hissed, running his hands through Derek's hair as he slowly pumped his hips up.

"Such a good slut," Stiles groaned. "You're taking us both so well."

Derek whined around the cock in his mouth, eyes rolling back a little. He hated that word, but it got him so hard to hear it being used. Being told how slutty he was for letting his best friend and his little brother's best friend use him as they wanted. 

Boyd moved onto his knees, helping Derek up onto his elbows to follow his thick cock to keep those noises muffled. "Fuck, Derek. You look so good like this," he said quietly. It made Derek preen a little deep inside.

"Bend over for us anytime," Stiles hissed, the rough edge to contrast how soothing and sweet Boyd could be. "At school maybe? Fuck you open during lunch so you're leaking for your next class. Can taste us the whole day."

His breathing was getting heavier and his thrusts more frantic. But the words also seemed to be having the same effect on Boyd, his movements a little more forceful, fucking deep into Derek's throat.

"You like that?" Boyd asked. "Keep your ass loose."

Derek clawed at the bedspread, pushing himself back and forth between them so that he was full of at least one cock at all times. Stiles was becoming a bad influence on Boyd in a way that would have Derek cumming too soon.

"Fuck," Stiles said, grinding in deep a few more times before creaming his ass, letting Derek milk him dry. "Your turn," he slurred, falling to the side on Derek's narrow bed.

Boyd ran his thumb over Derek's jaw before he pulled out of his mouth to hurry around and take Stiles' abandoned position. He pressed his dick in with a groan, hooking his hands under Derek's hips to pull him back onto his dick. "Keep him quiet," he muttered, fucking into Derek easily.

Derek was all but gone one remembering himself, letting himself be manhandled how they wanted. Each wet slap of Boyd's hips against his ass had him groaning and keening. 

"Fuck you're noisy," Stiles whined, scooting under him to pull Derek in for a kiss. It was lazy, fucked out kisses that were so different from what Derek had expected from Stiles. Open mouthed and wet enough that it was almost like getting his mouth fucked against.

"He's so wet inside," Boyd groaned, hunching over Derek's back. The weight keeping them all close to each other.

Stiles turned his head, letting Derek mouth at his throat as Boyd fucked into his ass. He reached between himself and Derek to fist Derek's aching cock. "Fill him up," he muttered. "I wanna try cumming in him again tonight. See how much we can get him to take."

Derek could feel his dick jump at the thought of that. Could also feel how Boyd flexed inside him, rubbing grinding in deep. "Yeah," Derek muttered in agreement. "Do it."

He felt Boyd's damp breath on the back of his neck as he hunched in tight and rough against Derek's ass. "Fucking slut," he groaned, adding another load of cum.

Stiles just rubbed the head of Derek's cock, too teasing to get him off. "We've got all night."

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
